1250 Heartbeats Per Minute
by thesassyredvulpes
Summary: Follow your heart. That's what Mayura Otomi did. Moving to Tsuchimikado Island, she takes on the new role as the new head of the Amawaka House. It's all for protecting the people she loves. But as the seasons change, many things blossom. It's just...why did it have to be to be that raging bath lurking commander? He didn't know either.


***disclaimer* Sousei No Onmyouji is created by the dazzling Yoshiaki Sukeno, please support him and his manga, it's more lit than the stars aha (don't murder me for that pun). I did create the edit for the cover but NOT the images used in the cover. Thanks, and enjoy reading.**

 **1250 Heartbeats Per Minute**

 **By Kurama Kaitou**

 **Chapter One: Relationships**

"…and that concludes today's training, Mayura-sama."

Sweat droplets dampened her light green hair. She drew in large breathes, and managed a small smile to form on her lips.

"Thanks, Yuzuru-san."

Mayura Otomi is sixteen years old.

For most of her life, she was only a citizen who knew the existence of kegare. Both her grandfather and father were powerful exorcists. Her childhood friend, Rokuro Enmadou, is a Twin Star, one half of the couple destined to birth the Miko. He shares the title with Behio Adashino. Both are formidable exorcists. They saved her from kegare corruption, caused by Benio's insane twin brother.

It was then that she vowed to become strong, so that she would be able to stand by their side.

Her training as an exorcist begun.

The woman nodded. "I'll prepare a bath now." She wiped some sweat of her own brow. "Refreshments are right here. I advise you to not drink in large amounts. You do not want to shock your body."

Her father, Seigen Amawaka, led her first training sessions. He had retired after the fight with Ijika Yuuto, no longer able to fight as an exorcist.

At first, her resolve was weak. No matter how good, in fact, how much of a prodigy she was in spell enchantment, it would be no use if she faltered.

Despite it all, she had the desire.

The desire to protect. And that gave her strength.

"Alright. Thank you, Yuzuru-san."

"The honour is all mine." She bowed.

During her first mission to rescue Sayo-chan, Mayura had inherited the powers of her father's guardian:

Byakko, the White Tiger.

"Yuzuru-san!" Her cheeks reddened. Flustered, she motioned her mentor to get up.

"Please, don't bow to me! You are older, and much wiser. I don't deserve to be…you cannot…"

However, on that day, Adashino-san had lost her powers. Thus, she was not able to go to Tsuchimikado Island. Mayura, on the other hand, possessed a guardian's power.

That's how she and Rokuro were now training in separate rooms.

Yuzuru Amawaka got up, and smiled placidly.

"Tenth, isn't it your official ceremony tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then we better get going. Wait right here." And she left.

Mayura sighed. She didn't get to meet her other family members from her dad's branch of the family, the Amawaka House, but she still felt awkward with the formalities. She grabbed a bottle of water. Heeding Yuzuru's advice, she carefully drank the contents. "I know it's to show respect, but I'm still just a teenager," she thought.

The knot in her stomach tightened. Tonight, she'd meet them all in person. Mayura wondered if her parents and grandfather would be allowed to come. Probably not. She had to make them all proud, and prove she was worthy. Tonight was also the night they officially recognized her as one of the twelve guardians. All twelve houses were going to be present. That didn't ease her nerves, either.

"Mayura-sama," called Yuzuru. "The bath is ready."

She exhaled, recycled the empty bottle, and walked to the bath room.

"Coming."

After a heavy amount of begging, they finally agreed to let Sayo attend Mayura Otomi's ceremony.

On one condition: Stick to Shimon's side, always.

And that's how Shimon Ikaruga found himself babysitting. Keiji-sama and Hoji-sama were supposed to go, but unfortunately, they had other duties to. Instead, Shimon and Sayo would represent the Ikaruga House. Besides, they knew Otomi better.

It's not like he minded. Chiiko looked so happy to be out again, and he be damned if he couldn't give happiness to his little sister. She was wearing one of the outfits, he recalled, that she purchased during the time on the mainland.

It was one experience neither of them would forget.

He'd never let his sight off her again under his care.

"I'm so excited!" Chiiko grinned, happily skipping along the path towards to the Amawaka Mansion. Shimon walked calmly behind her.

"Nii-nii-sama, Rokuro is going to come, right?" asked the young girl.

Shimon nodded. "Of course, Enmadou's going. This is Otomi's, after all. Those two are childhood friends."

Chiiko stopped skipping.

Worried, Shimon ran to her. She remained still.

"Chiiko…?"

She turned to face her brother, and frowned.

"Hey, Nii-nii-sama, do you think Mayu likes Roku, too?"

Well, he didn't expect her to ask that question.

"Most likely," he thought in his head. Remembering his past interactions with the girl, she definitely had a crush on the Twin Star. Based on his observations, the boy was oblivious of her feelings. Plus, Enmadou had gotten closer with Benio-san. He guessed Otomi also knew that.

"It none of your business," he chided to himself internally.

He sighed. He couldn't tell Chiiko this.

He turned to his foster sister. "Not sure, maybe you should ask Otomi when you see her," he replied with a shrug.

The frown remained resting on her face.

"But Nii-nii-sama, you've seen the way she looks at Roku too! She probably does!" she countered.

He was not the right guy to talk about this love triangle, rhombus, or whatever this complex romance stuff was.

"Oh I know!"

Chiiko's cry of triumph broke through his thoughts before he could think up an answer.

The Kuzunoha host smiled devilishly. It was a look Shimon had seen before. It was on her face when she planned to prank on her bodyguards, or when she was going to sneak out of the house, usually with Shimon.

"Hey Nii-nii-sama, could you do me a favour?" she asked sweetly.

Shimon knew better than to fall for that trick.

"What are you planning?" he questioned back.

She only giggled, and the 18 year-old teen did not like where this was going.

He was going to regret asking, wasn't he?

A mischievous look in her eyes. Her lips parted.

"Maybe you could steal Mayu's heart instead."

Oh. That's what she wanted him to do.

She wanted him to steal…Otomi's… _Seigen-san's daughter's_ …heart.

She wanted to make her fall in love with him.

"W-what?!" he blathered. "Chiiko!"

The little devil continued to laugh, nodding her head in amusement.

"But Nii-nii-sama, the plan is perfect! You and Mayu are close, you guys trained together back on the mainland and I heard you carried her back here from the last mission. Besides…"

She tiptoed and whispered in his ear.

"I think you two would make a cute couple."

Heat roared into his ears, and he stumbled and fell on the sidewalk.

"You're crazy!" he managed to spit out. "I'm not that girl's type, and I don't view her that way-"

"Oh no, Nii-nii-sama you're turning red!" she cut him off, kneeling. Shimon felt her hand touch his forehead, "Are you running down with an illness?" Her tone was more of cheerfulness than of concern.

"Maybe an illness…of love?"

He backed away automatically, making her burst into laughter.

The Crimson Phoenix guardian noticed some pedestrians glance at the scene of the two Ikaruga children on the pavement. "I got to keep myself dignified," he thought. He promptly stood up.

"So? Will you do it?" Chiiko asked eagerly.

"No." He answered firm and clear.

She pouted in defeat. "Fine, I guess I'll have to do it the old way and use my charm. I was looking forward to you two together."

Before Shimon could counterattack, Sayo raced ahead.

"Chiiko! Wait up!"

And off they ran to the Amawaka House.

 **I have three fanfics and an original story up on my plate, but I decided to add another dish of ShiMayu.**

 **These fandoms are going to kill me I swear.**

 **Technically I have a bunch of ideas for a bunch of fanfics for multiple fandoms (plus crossovers tee hee) but I had to do this one. I had a dream of writing a ShiMayu fanfic, and I wanted to make that a reality. It just shows you how invested I am in this ship. So dang much. Enough of it too enter my dreamworld. Plus, there's a lack of ShiMayu out there, so why the fudge not?**

 **This takes place after the recent chapter of the manga, Chapter 38, and I'll be mainly be focusing on the manga.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I wish to update periodically (yes I shall still update MOT, HFJ, and eventually RB).**

 **Later!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


End file.
